The Mistakes We've Made
by BabyAngel9614
Summary: Being a teenager is hard, especially for two geniuses living at Wammy's named A and B. How will these two handle the rapid changes in now only their bodies, but their friendship as well? Co-written by me and E2U! Will contain explicit yaoi. Don't like, don't read. We also don't own these beautiful characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So here is something new for you guys! I'm so excited to release this first chapter in a series of stories and one shots that E2U and I have written together! That's right, we are co-writers for this one. I mostly did A's part and she did B's and we just went back and forth writing this amazing story. When it was done, we decided it was good enough to share, so here is the first chapter. The whole thing is finished, but I will only be releasing one chapter at a time. I'm really curious to see how this will be accepted, so everyone please leave us some reviews. The better the reaction, the faster we will release the chapters. This was the first thing we ever wrote together, so this project is really like our baby!

* * *

><p>A sat at the very back of the large classroom with his knees drawn up to his chest and his iPod sitting on the desk in front of him. In his ear came the soft melodies of a classical Bach symphony. He swept his dirt blonde hair away from his hazel eyes and bit at his bottom lip as he watched the figure before him in complete silence.<p>

Several rows ahead at the front of the classroom sat Beyond Birthday, or B as he was commonly called, working and reworking the math problems on the chalkboard not because he couldn't figure them out, but because the numbers gave him solace. A would often find him in his room working complex equations and since B was the only person A talked too, A would often find himself watching B work these problems for hours on end just as he was doing now.

B's red eyes were fixed on the complex series of numbers that continued streaming from his hand and onto the chalkboard. However the clicking rhythm of the button's on A's iPod were what held his attention. In his mind he could see those smooth fingers lovingly tapping at the sliver device. Something fluttered in his stomach when he thought about A's silky skin whitened by the winter season.

Every summer A would tan into a glowing gold but by winter you'd have a hard time finding him in the snow. Now October, the summer glow was fading into a dulled ivory. B's wondered briefly if he had tan lines still, how much of him tanned anyways... B's writing faltered as he imagined all the parts A kept hidden under his polo shirt. A always kept a few of the buttons undone, if he could just get that out of the way he could... he could what? What was he even thinking?! A was his oldest friend! He could never think of him like that. Never.

B could just see A staring at him with disgust or worse with fear. A would end up just like the others and finally see him for the monster he was. Why wouldn't these annoyingly tempting thoughts go away? The numbers flew past faster. Thoughts of digging his fingers into that kaleidoscope flesh, of tearing at those pink lips, and finally sinking into- he suddenly realized his equations no longer remained on the chalkboard but continued onto the wall.

A watched B as if he were the most fascinating thing in the world to the boy, and in fact he was. He watched those slender fingers grip the white chalk and sprawl numbers and symbols that A barley understood on the green surface of the chalkboard. A briefly wondered what those pale fingers would look like wrapped around... A pink blush colored the boy's face and he pressed his cheeks against his knees in order to hide it. For years now he was having these... feelings for B that he knew he shouldn't be having.

The two were best friends. And a best friend didn't have fantasies of their companion that involved such intimacies as soft music, candle light, and the tangle of bed sheets. In an effort to clear his mind, A turned up the volume to his iPod and picked a louder heavy metal song. When he looked up, B had begun using the wall as a writing surface. "You know," he said in his quiet voice, "you can use the rest of the chalkboard. The whole equation doesn't have to be on one line."

B started at the soft suggestion. "I know." His voice was an even monotone but internally he hoped his voice didn't waver and was glad he was facing the wall instead of A or else A would see just how red his face was. He put down the chalk and steadied himself turning his face into a blank mask, tugging on his sleeve absentmindedly, "I'm bored," he said finally meeting A's beautiful... A's eyes.

A cocked his head to the side, smiling gently at his friend. "Funny, you look the same way when you're busy." He had hoped to make the boy smile, but he knew he wouldn't. In fact, in all the years he had known the boy, he had only seen him smile once. A unfolded his lean body and walked up to the front of the room, sitting on the top of the teacher's desk and folding his legs Indian style.

Next to him, B leaned against the same desk biting his thumb a bit as his red eyes looked over the board, scanning it for anything he knew he hadn't missed. A looked down, fiddling with his earbuds. "We could plan your birthday party." He looked up at B. "Sweet 16."

B's face was emotionless but his voice was scathing, "How about my one-step-closer-to-death-day? Sixteen or any year is meaningless." Sixteen meant a lot to the other orphans however, that was when they were officially booted out of the orphanage and forced to make their way in the world, but not B and A. No, they were L's precious successors; they had the "privilege" of staying at the orphanage until one of them was chosen as L's heir. B yanked his sleeve particularly hard, L...that greedy brat.

A's face fell into a forlorn frown. He hated when B talked about his death. A never wanted to think about it. A day without B would be a day that he would never live through. "Beyond," he said his friend's true name softly as if the walls had ears. "Don't talk like that. Birthdays are supposed to be happy." A bit at his lip. "I hear L is coming back to celebrate his birthday with us. The children will be happy to see him."

Just the mention of the great L sent a shiver down A's spine. In truth, he was terrified of L. He was like some god to be worshiped. For over a decade now, A and B had been trained to take his place when he died, but A knew he could never do it. He would never be smart enough.

The sound of B's real name traveled south of his brain and down his stomach following the line of fine hair that traveled under his waistband. He was sixteen after all and A was... he shook himself away from those forbidden thoughts. While other parts of him were considering mutiny his brain forced him to continue walking ahead of A.

He looked back at him and noticed his friends despair. A sometimes fell into these lapses of happiness when he thought B couldn't see him. "Birthdays are never happy for me, not until I make that brat L suffer," he noticed A's frown deepen, "Remember last year when he was so desperate for my half of the trick or treat candy that he actually put on a maid costume?"

B tried to make his voice as whiny as a monotone could be, "Watari fetch me my feather duster," B put his thumb to his mouth in his best imitation of the gauche man. While pantomiming eating candy with only his index and thumb and waving wildly with the other.

A small laugh escaped A and his whole face brightened with a smile. "Yeah, and you teased him for hours before finally giving it to him." He nudged his friend's arm, his fingers lingering a little longer than they should have. "But he had no idea that you and I had a huge stash in my room. And we hid under the sheets on my bed and ate candy until we were sick." A's whole body warmed at the memory. He and B separating the candy into two piles: sour for A and sweet for B.

They had made a tent with the sheets and spent all night eating candy and just being together until they had fallen asleep. That wasn't the first night they had slept in the same bed, but A could remember waking up in the middle of the night with the sweet smell of strawberry jam that hung to his friend and a raging hard on in his pants. That was the first time in his life he had ever wanted to be away from B and he had escaped to the bathroom for some much needed privacy.

When he felt the silence was too long lived he said: "Maybe we could go trick-or-treating for your birthday. I know you love pulling pranks." His cheeks colored a bit. "We could dress up together."

A's sweet smile almost caused B's lips to tug upwards but B collected himself. Warm memory or not there was no reason to frighten A with something as disturbing as his smile. The first time he'd ever smiled in front of A he just stared at him with eyes wide, he looked like a deer in the headlights. B made sure never to make the same mistake again. "I remember, we were so sick to our stomachs."

B's heartbeat always raced when he thought of that night because that was the first time B had ever heard A moan. B woke up in the middle of night to a door slamming shut, when he felt the empty space next to him he'd figured a must've gone to the bathroom. B got up and was halfway to the door when the moaning started. B hurried back to their tent and laid back down stroking his arousal. That was the only time he'd been grateful A wasn't with him. His cheek burned with shame at the memory and B quickly covered his face with his unkempt hair.

He was so wrapped up in the memory of his best friend's lustful voice that he almost missed A's suggestion. "Tricking and treating sounds great," dressing up? They hadn't done that since they were kids, "sure, why not."

A bounced a bit from excitement and grabbed B's arm briefly, tugging him along. "Come to my room then! We have less than a week to decide. I'll hardly have enough time to get them together." His hand slid down B's as he walked away and for a brief moment their hands touched. This was enough to sober A's excitement. He let out a breath and calmed himself as he walked to his room. Little known fact about A: he was amazing at making costumes.

In fact, Watari and B were the only two people who knew. When they were children, A would make all of his and B's dress up clothes and everyone thought they were store bought. They reached his room and the immediate thing to be noticed was the soft music that always played through wall mounted speakers. Music kept A calm. He crossed the room and sat down on his bed. "What shall I make you this year, good sir?" A asked as if he were impersonating a fancy French tailor.

B let A pull him forward until they were in A's room, B pulled his hand back...no he couldn't let himself get too close. B watched A sit his plush little arse on bed with a soft whump. A had a great ass; round and so soft looking even in those jeans. B grabbed his sleeve curling his fingers into a tight knot. If he could just stop thinking about tracing the curve of A's…Oh, A stopped talking.

B quickly pushed away his previous commentary on A's derrière. "You're right, less than a week until we see L again we should do something to surprise the returning God of Wammy's," B hoped the sarcasm in his voice did not go unnoticed by A. B shuddered at the thought of actually praising the awkward man. "Maybe you should make one for L again, instead of a maid he could be something worse like a playboy bunny or something." B said jokingly.

A raised his eyebrow at B, noticing his distraction but not understanding where it was coming from. "Yeah, I'll do that. He'll pretend to love it and Watari will make him wear it." He got up from his bed and crossed the room, grabbing random things from his drawer.

"But I want to make you something as well." He unfurled his measuring tape and pressed it to B's back. "I need your measurements again. You've grown since we were 8." He tried to get accurate measurements, but it didn't work. "This baggy shirt isn't helping me, B."

For a moment B was terrified that A had caught onto his evil thoughts somehow but breathed a silent sigh of relief when A began discussing plans for the costumes. "I want to make you something as well." A fiddled around in a drawer before measuring him and making a comment on B's growth. "This baggy shirt isn't helping me B." It was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

B gave a particularly harsh tug to his sleeve. "What exactly do you want me to do? Take my shirt off or should I get naked too?" His mind caught up with his mouth, if he could've punched himself he would have. One stupid careless comment and A could be gone forever. Who wouldn't leave after being accused of wanting to see an ugly thing like him naked?

A's whole face turned bright red and he was glad B couldn't see his face. Yes, dear God, take every piece of clothing off and let my hands ravish every inch of you... no. Not that. Not now. He took a calming breath. When he was sure his voice was under control, he took the chance of speaking. "Just the shirt," he said, his voice husky. He took a moment to clear his throat. "Just take the shirt off so I can measure you. I'll guess the rest if I have too."

B's saw A's face go bright red, he felt a twinge of guilt at embarrassing his friend so much. "Just the shirt." A's voice was husky and low almost as if he were struggling to speak. B felt bile rise in his throat; A was so disgusted it was difficult to even speak to him.

B looked anywhere but A, fighting the tears and tugged his sleeve one last time before pulling the black long sleeve T-shirt off. It fell to the floor in a heap. B stared at the shirt and tried to curl up on himself as much as possible to hide his sickly pale body. His hunch almost resembling L's when A's face finally returned to its normal shade.

A's hazel eyes went wide as he looked over B's torso. His skin was pale and unblemished. It even looked soft as silk. With slightly trembling fingers, A stepped forward and began to measure B's arms and chest, pausing every few seconds to write the measurements down. Finally, he only had one place left to measure. Silently, A got on his knees in front of B. His hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't even hold the tape.

He paused to take a breath before encircling B's waist in the measuring tape. His fingers were pressing lightly on his abdomen and he could feel the muscle under it. All the blood had rushed to A's nether region and he couldn't see straight.

Trying his best to hide the tent in his pants, he dropped the tape measure and made some hurried excuse about needing the bathroom before disappearing. As soon as he was in the white tiled room, he let out a moan that was probably a bit too loud and concentrated on taking breaths and thinking of something other than the feel of B's skin at his fingertips.

B watched A's wide eyes take in the sight of his body and despite his best efforts his skin trembled under A's touch. He felt A's warm fingers ghost over his torso and watched as A wrote his measurements in a graceful curling script.

He watched A calm himself before A sank to his knees in front of him. B was in hell, A's warm breath ghosted over his stomach and A's nimble fingers press into his abdomen feeling the hardened muscle beneath the skin. Oh gods, A's touch was heaven but the trembling in his friends hand increases with every moment.

Just as B was going to ask A about the measurements, A sprinted away from him, leaving B shirtless and stunned. As he watched A slam the door to the bathroom he felt the tears finally fall and he quickly pulled on his shirt. No one could stand his body, especially not A, not gorgeous, supple, sexy... He shouldn't even be allowed to have these thoughts. He looked around the room desperately and saw A's iPod on his dresser.

B lunged for it and jammed the earbuds in pressing play as quickly as he could, fingers yanking his sleeve while the other gripped the iPod. The music drowned out all the noise A was making and B blasted the volume until it erased all his thoughts.

Much to A's shame, he had to spend a full 10 minutes in the bathroom trying to calm his nerves. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw B sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. "B? What are you-?" Then he saw his iPod in B's hand and he could hear the music coming from the earbuds faintly.

He crossed the room and sat across from his, waving his hand in front of his face, but B's eyes were closed. On his cheek, he saw something wet. What? Was B crying? Dear God, what had A done? Without thinking, he wiped the tear from B's cheek and those red eyes popped open immediately at the contact.

B held his knees tight to his chest and focused on the lyrics drowning out what sounded like A's voice. He couldn't risk slipping back into those lustful thoughts so he ignored it until he felt a hand on his cheek. His eyes flew open, A stood over him with a worried look, of course A had come back, shit there were still tears on his face.

He quickly masked his expression once again and wiped the previously brimming tears from his eyes. B pulled out the earbuds and he realized just how loud the music had gotten. "Sorry I didn't realize you were back." B wrapped A's earbuds around his iPod neatly and held it out to him gingerly. He felt if he laid any more than just his index and thumb on A's most precious device he'd sully it even further.

A took the iPod and threw it onto the bed, more worried about B than it at the moment. He came a bit closer to him. "Beyond," he whispered. "Why were you crying?"

B watched A toss his prized iPod with shock. "Beyond," there it was again that voice he could just imagine it calling his name in the dark only breathless and heated, "Why were crying?" That stopped his train of thought, A could never know.

"I was thinking about my parents." It wasn't exactly a lie, his dad had been the first one to tell him what a monster he was and even though his mom always said he was beautiful he could never believe it after she abandoned him.

Every time he thought about the possibility of trusting someone there was always that nagging fear that he'd wind up the same as that little boy abandoned at the playground by his mother, the same as he'd been when Watari found him. Broken and alone. L had been the one to tell him at the tender age of nine that his mother was dead.

She was killed in a prison riot only five months after being sent there for the murder of his father. B's eyes darkened no one looked twice when his mother came to work with bruises or when he walked the five miles to his school.

But when his mother had finally defended herself, that's when the justice system chose to act. They gave her a shorter sentence but it didn't matter, she was still dead and he was still alone. B hated keeping secrets but he was glad he'd never told A. The only thing he hated as much as fear was the pitying look L and Watari gave him when they told him the news.

A didn't know anything about B's parents. He had asked once when they were young, but all that got him was a fist to the stomach. After that, he never asked again. It didn't matter. They were all orphans. A's mother was a heroine addicted prostitute. They had lived on the street till he was 4 and his mother died of either pneumonia or an STD. Now he was here. He hadn't told B about that. Only Watari knew. A bit his lip before standing up and pulling B along with him.

He pulled him over to the bed and pulled back the duvet and sheets before pushing B down on the bed and sitting next to him, pulling the blankets over their heads to make their blanket fort. In a split second, A wrapped his arms around B and hugged him tight. When they were young, this was their happy place.

Whenever one of them got into a bout of sadness, they would come to this room and hold each other until it was all better. This, of course, had stopped when the boys were about 13, but now seemed right. A was content in just holding B close to his chest. He inhaled his sweet scent deeply.

B never asked about A's parents because he didn't want the boy to ask about his. The one time A had he'd lost control and socked him in the stomach it left a nasty bruise that B forfeited two weeks of dessert for. B was abruptly yanked over to the bed and under a blanket. His face was so close to A's he could practically taste him with every breath. He made a small pained sound as the blood rushed to his groin.

But then A's arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace, he knew he didn't deserve it, but B melted. Gods, it felt good to be held. Only two other people had hugged him besides A, his mother and L. That had been awkward shortly after telling him of mothers death the hunched teen had attempted to wrap his arms around B, which earned him a fractured ribcage and a split lip.

Watari had to have staff remove him after that and confine him to his room. It was one of the few days that B didn't see A at all, even worse it was when he needed him the most, ever since then his distaste for L only grew.

A felt B's body tense then immediately relax under his embrace. It felt nice to be like this again, although there wasn't as much room anymore. After several minutes of hugging, he felt B squirm and knew it was time to let him go. They separated, but stayed under the blankets.

A saw B looking downwards and he followed his line of sight to A's jeans where there was a prominent bulge in his crotch. Mortified beyond belief, A quickly pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his a flame face in his knees. "I'm sorry," he murmured into his jeans.

After feeling A's hot chest pressed to his back for so long B began to squirm, he needed to go cool off somewhere. B felt A's arms withdraw and he pulled back until he was sitting in front of A. He faced him briefly but kept his eyes down for fear that his arousal might be discovered.

B eyes focused in on a lump in A's pants, oh Gods not this! Maybe it was just an odd crease in his pants or maybe he'd been thinking of some pretty girl while holding B? He was slender enough to be a girl and his shoulders were sloped in a sort of feminine way. Or maybe it was random?

"I'm sorry." A said burying his face in his knees. So he was...B swallowed hard staring at A almost as if he were trying to see through A's head to determine whether or not he was really aroused. A wild thought hit B. Is he hard because of me? No it couldn't be, A...A was normal; he wasn't a monster with strange eyes and weird powers. A was too pure. But the thought had rooted itself in his head and B's arousal grew. "A...I-I...I'll see you later" and ducked out from the fort running to his room.

"I'll see you later." Those simple words had been like daggers in A's heart and in a second he was all alone in his room. As soon as his door slammed, his eyes welled with tears and he pressed his face into his mattress. He didn't cry out, that wasn't his nature, but he did let the tears fall from his eyes. He had absolutely fucked up his only friendship. His hand brushed against something and he immediately recognized the form of his iPod.

In a fit of anger, A threw the stupid thing across the room and it hit the wall, shattering into three pieces. But he didn't care. He pulled his blanket over this head and curled into a fetal position and didn't move the entire night. It wasn't until the next morning when he heard someone he assumed was Watari coming to get him for breakfast knock on his door. "Go away. I'm not hungry," he yelled at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Yay! We kept our promise! Here's chapter two. In advance, sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger. We gotta keep ya'll coming back for more, don't we? We are gaving so much fun going back and editing this and reliving this beautiful story, and are excited to be sharing it with all of you. Thanks for the read, and don't forget to leave us a review!_

~/~

B had never run faster than he did that night. B slammed the door to his bedroom, locking it and crumpling to the floor. He practically ripped his pants open and shimmed his boxers down before grabbing his erection. His member was already slick with precum, he had to bite back a moan as his hand worked up and down his shaft. Images he'd previously not allowed himself to indulge in flooded his mind. A's blushing face, that pure skin against his, slick with sweat and dripping cum, A's fingers in his hair, his mouth around A's hard-on. A low, drawn out "fuuuuck" made it past B's lips as he bent forward, head hitting the carpet, now fully fucking his hand.

Oh Gods, he could see it, he could feel it. He was in A, fucking him so deep and hard and A was screaming for more. Gods, he fucking loved it. B cried out sharply as his release covered his hand and the floor beneath. B drew his head up from the carpet. B went to the bathroom first cleaning his hands off then throwing the soiled clothes in the hamper.

He carefully scrubbed the evidence of his climax from the floor until it was spotless like the rest of his room. B always hated messy rooms. He was already dirty why did the room have to reflect how he was on the inside when he could clean away the filth? B curled up on his bed exhausted. He'd go see A in the morning and try to forget this mess.

~/~

B got up early and made his way to the kitchen. Watari always made breakfast at about this time usually just for L but sometimes for A and B as well. Watari was in the process of carrying both L and A's breakfasts when B stopped him, "I'll take A's to him." Watari gave him a tired smile and handed him the plate. B went to A's room but unlike most morning there was no music that could be heard from outside room. Maybe A wasn't there? B knocked anyways. "Go away Watari. I'm not hungry." B was startled, was A sick? Normally he ate like a starving man, "It's not Watari it's B and you sure you're not hungry?" B called out.

A's whole body went rigid when he heard B's voice and be felt his heart leap into his throat. Quickly, he shuffled out of bed still in his wrinkled clothes from the day before. He pushed his disheveled hair away from his red-rimmed eyes and opened his bedroom door squinting at the bright sun. He didn't greet B. He just stood there looking at the floor.

B looked over A's disheveled appearance and day old clothes, maybe he actually was sick. "A, are you ok?" B couldn't even remember the last time A got sick, he was so healthy even after all the late night studying he did, he still made time to get outside and exercise. B would just sit on the sidelines and watch and even then he was the one who was constantly getting sick (probably from watching A rain or shine).

After all A was his friend. At first it was because if he got hurt B was the one to go get Roger or Watari and once they were older he was one who carried A to the infirmary after he sprained his ankle playing football in the rain. But even then A never once got sick...

Seeing B's worried expression twisted A's heart into knots. "You're back," he said flatly. He saw B's confusion and continued. "You just found out your best friend gets a hard on just from touching you." His voice faltered and he swallowed the lump in his throat, looking away. "Why would you come back after you find out your best friend is a pervy freak?" It hurt just thinking that B wouldn't come back, but it hurt worse thinking it was A's fault.

B looked at A in confusion what did he mean he got turned on by him? "A you're not a perv," B swallowed the lump that rose in his throat, "you're probably just sexually deprived. I guess with me around you haven't been able to meet any nice girls, huh? Well maybe on my birthday we can go out and find a few."

Personally B was doubtful that anyone, let alone girls, would ever willingly hang out with him unless it was to be near A. "I mean if you want I can give you some space to find a few." He playfully put an arm around A, "After all that's what teenage boys do, right? Chase girls?" Teenage boys like A, one who were normal and didn't have bad thoughts about their best friend. "Hell let's go to town I have some cash saved up!" it burned like acid as he let each word slip out of his mouth.

A sighed harshly, shouldering B's arm off of him and turning his back to him. "You don't get it, B. I don't want to chase girls." He took a deep breath. "I'm-" his voice faltered. He tried again. "I'm gay, B." His voice cracked and a dry sob broke through his chest. He kept his back to B, refusing to face him.

B's head snapped towards A as his arm was pulled off the boy's shoulder. B listened to A with increasing wonder, A pure, honest, sweet, normal A was...gay? B thought about it I guess being gay isn't weird, but the thought of A in another man's arms was something that always hurt to imagine. A was crying and B needed to say something.

B forced himself to keep his usual monotone and hugged A from behind, " I don't care if you're gay, you're still my best friend and nothing will change that." That's right. That's all B could ever be to A, a very close friend. B desperately wanted to change the subject before his own sexuality was called into question. "So how are the costumes coming?"

A heard B's words as if they were a mumble and suddenly he felt B's arms around his waist and his chin pressed against A's shoulder. He let his hazel eyes close, leaning back into B's chest and rubbing his arms slowly. God, it felt amazing to be in B's arms and he never wanted to leave. He had confessed his second biggest secret to his best friend, not he just needed the guts to admit the first. But should he? There was no way B felt the same. He had literally run away upon seeing A's erection. Just when he was about to speak he heard B ask about the costumes. Shit. He hadn't even thought of them. "Oh... I was gonna just lock myself in my room for the next couple days and finish them." He was still in B's arms and he rested his head against his shoulder. "I'll get it done."

B resisted the urge to shudder as A leaned to him. At this rate his floor was going to be cleaned daily. A told him his plans to make the costume by "locking himself in his room" maybe not daily then. " Thanks A, by the way I'm counting on you to make something really shocking so we can just freak L out." B realized his arms were snuggly clasped around A's waist and dipped low on his hips, a little lower...no, no, now was not the time, just because A was gay didn't mean that he liked him. Even though he said he turned him on but he looked a lot like- B froze.

The one A and him always teased, the one A got shy around, the one whose birthday was on the same day as his. Maybe A...loved L? B sickened at the memory of A's moans now, those were for L. All of B's fantasies turned on him, now it was L caressing and making love to that ivory skin. B was going to be sick, "A I'm not feeling so good, I'm going to go back to my room." He convinced his limbs to pull away from A's hips. "I'll see you on Halloween then?" B was already starting to move down the hallway.

A felt like all the life in the world had been sucked out of him. B had run away from him... Again. A wanted to vomit. He was truly disgusting. No one could love him, not even his best friend. He had to make this better. He had to fix this. There was only one way he knew how. He sat down at his sewing machine and got to work.

~/~

A awoke early Halloween morning and lifted his head off his work bench. He had spent nearly three days sitting here, only getting up for meals and bathroom breaks. He also hadn't seen B in that amount of time either. This was the most they had been apart in years and A was starting to feel a numbness. But that was going to change. He was going to get his friend back, no matter what. He took one last look at the costume before he put it away in the box. He had worked hard on the twin Shinigami costumes.

He had spent hours on the Internet picking the scariest template and he hoped B would like it. He then put the costume in the decorated gift box along with a short letter than read: "B, Happy sweet 16. I know you don't care, but I do. Soon we will go to Amsterdam and chase some tail. I'll be your wingman. Chicks dig gay guys, ironically enough. Love, A." He snuck out of his room and down the hall to place the present in front of B's door. He then went back to his room to shower and get ready for the day.

~/~

B woke up, today was his birthday. He'd spent most of the week in his room barely eating or talking. Every time Roger or Wammy tried to get him to go to class, he'd tell them to fuck off. Finally, Watari carried him there, but B simply walked back to his room and after three or four tries Watari gave up. B had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Today was the day L was coming to visit after being away on a case. He would finally have to face A, the boy he'd been in love with for years, and set him up with someone else. But B couldn't be selfish. A deserved to be happy and even if it ripped his fucking heart out; well, what were friends for?

~/~

L was home. It felt better than he wanted to admit. The walls of Wammy's house had been his sanctuary. He walked down the hallways feeling actually chipper. Today was his birthday. The day that everyone in the world gave out sweets. He used to believe that was just for him. As he walked down the hall to his room, he saw a figure that made him feel as if he was looking in a mirror. B was standing at his bedroom door holding a brightly colored box. "Hello, B." He said in his monotone voice. "Who is the gift from?" Truthfully, he knew it was probably A, but it was polite to ask.

B found the box outside his room and read the note, his mood improving with each line until the last one. "Chase some tail"? B didn't want to go to Amsterdam, he wanted A to be happy with who he loved. Just as he was about to open the gift, irritatingly familiar monotone assaulted his ears. "Hello B. Who's the gift from?" B almost made a sarcastic remark but remided himself to nice for A's sake. After all, if L felt comfortable around B he wouldn't mind hanging out with him and A until he could get them alone.

That made the knives in B's stomach turn worse but he managed a sugar sweet, "Hi L, it's a present from A for my birthday. I think he has one for you too. Want to celebrate with us tonight?" Oh Gods, it was so painful to put any emotion into his voice after so long, at this point he was chanting 'for A' like a mantra just to keep up the facade.

L just stared at B for a long moment. Suddenly, his hand reached out and snatched the note. There was a catch. They were planning on playing a prank on him for sure. He read the note until his eyes focused on the word "gay." A was gay? That wasn't at all surprising. Everyone knew he was in love with B, but it didn't seem as if B knew. "No," L said simply. "I don't think A would appreciate me barging in on his attempt at seduction." He handed B the note back.

B was mentally screaming at L. Just take the fucking opportunity you dumb piece of shit! I would kill to have your position! Shit, how am I going to convince him like this? B changed his tactics: just imagine him as A. B looked directly into the cold dark eyes and suddenly saw hazel. "Please come, I-I want you to be there. No I need you to be there." For A, For A, FOR A! B hit him with his best heartbroken pleading face. "Please?" FUCK! This is fucking terrible!

Even with A's face in his mind the words were hard to say. 'I have to fucking beg I'm going to kill this asshole if he says no,' he thought. 'Or maybe just kidnap him. What does A even see in him?!' "I don't think A would mind if you stopped his 'seduction plan.' I didn't even want to go to Amsterdam!" B continued to plead, "After all, we're going for me and I only suggested it for him!"

L watched B's face go from annoyed to pleading then he actually heard his mirror image say "I need you to be there." After a moment of hesitation, L consented. "Fine. I'll come with you tonight."

B internally sighed, fucking finally. "Great. Meet me after dinner, I'll send Watari the costume A made you."

B went back into his room and opened his gift and gasped. It was a shinigami costume complete with wings and dark tattered clothes with sliver skull accents. How appropriate, B thought sadly, a 'God of Death'. For a brief moment, B felt almost angry towards A, but then again the sweet boy had no idea the cruel irony of the costume. He slipped it on and adjusted the costume until it was to his liking.

~/~

A put on his shinigami costume hurriedly and applied some fake fangs before checking himself out on the mirror. When he was satisfied, he went outside into the cool October air where he knew B would be waiting by the oak tree. When he reached the tree, his face fell and his cheeks colored pink. L was there. L Lawliet, the stuff his nightmares were made out of, was standing next to his B. When he reached the boys, he didn't look up. "L," he said gently. "I didn't know you were coming with us."

B met up with L as promised and walked out towards the Oak tree. When he saw A coming he noticed his face fell when their eyes met. B supposed maybe A was disappointed that L wasn't here. But sure enough as soon as Hazel met Black, pink pooled in A's cheeks. B tugged his sleeve rather hard as A's gentle voice spoke to L. "L, I didn't know you were coming with us." B almost slapped himself. Idiot! He forgot to tell A and now here they were in scary costumes (granted some parts were tighter than others but still wasn't very sexy). B hurriedly interjected, "I'm sorry I meant to tell you I invited him."

"You invited him," A repeated numbly. So B wanted to hang out with L now. A straight guy. A understood, but it did hurt. Finally, he just decided to say fuck it and go along. The three of them commenced into the night for a celebration of birthdays, tricks and treats.

An hour and a half later, the three were walking along the street with a bag full of candy each. Great haul. B and L were already munching the candy. A wasn't feeling up to it. L and B were actually sort of talking, but A hadn't said a word. They decided to stop at a park and rest and take inventory. B sat down on a bench and L took a seat on the nearby swings. Glad that L was gone, A took a seat next to B and let the night silence fill him. After a long while, he spoke. "How do I tell someone I like them without making an ass of myself?"

'L you fucking idiot,' B thought. 'He probably wants to confess. This is the perfect place. Just get over here so I can go home. A liked L and B could sort of -not really- understand why. L was very intelligent, that was indisputable, except when it came to social situations it seemed. The gangly teen even laughed when B began imitating him in an over exaggerated way. B thought about it. Here it comes. He hoped L was ready. "You get them alone," He began, ticking things off his fingers, " you confess, give them a gift, and then you ask them how they feel. That sound about right?" B got up to leave A and L alone for the night and picked up his bag of candies.

A was quick to grab B's sleeve. "We're alone," he said softly. "You're wearing my gift." His hazel eyes looked up into the red ones of B and his heart was pounding. "How do you feel?"

B's world stopped as his mind tried to catch up. "W-what?"

"How do you feel? I'm asking you." A let his hand stop gripping B's sleeve to holding his hand firmly. "About me, B. How do you feel about me?"

B heard A repeat himself but his ears were ringing. "You...like...me?" B repeated numbly and then burst into cynical laughter. "That's a really fucked up joke A! You 'like' me? Don't make me laugh!"

"Joke!? You're the one who brought my worst nightmare on what was supposed to be our first date." A shook his head and stood up to face B. "It's not a joke. I'm serious. And I think I found out one year ago today." His face colored red and he scratched the back of his head. "The first time you gave me a hard on..."

"Worst nightmare? You mean L? I thought he's the one you loved so much. Besides, stop fucking around. How long have you known about what I am?! I mean the costume and everything. This why you're doing this isn't it? Because I'm a freak of nature so you think it's funny, or I'll feel better if you pretend to return my feelings! Well, you don't have to pity me!" B started to stalk away and ran face first into L.

L had, of course, heard the entire thing from the swings. These two were just like a soap opera. He was about to intervene when he heard B say something about A loving him. He nearly laughed at that. Suddenly, B had tried to run away but ran into L. L spoke calmly and logically.

"B, what in the world are you talking about? As my successor, I would have thought you could have figured out when someone possessed feelings for you. Why would A care for me? We never spend any time together."

While he spoke, A had walked away to get some privacy. It almost sounded like he was sobbing. L rolled his eyes, this is why getting emotionally involved was something Watari looked down on. He grabbed B's shoulders. "You're only a monster if you make yourself into one. I'm not in your way, you are. If you want him, there he is. My advice: Stop wasting time before he does move on from you."

B listened to L. What he said made sense but he couldn't shake one fact and it came out as a broken whisper. "But I don't deserve him..." Even if he wasn't a monster, even if A loved him, there was one thing that had always been true for B, he was less than every one around him because they were born completely human and didn't make their angel faced best friends cry. For the first time in seven years B looked up at L with naked emotion on his face. "How can someone like me deserve him?"

L almost felt some level of emotion for his mirror-faced companion. He almost felt compassion. Almost. That was as close as L ever got. "Because you took care of him, that's why." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a brand new silver iPod and handed it to B. "Watari told me his other one got broken. I know how he is with the music. Give it to him. And don't make him cry this time. Stop fighting it or he will stop allowing himself to feel and then we'll be the same." L's face was blank as he opened B's clenched fist to drop the iPod into it.

B clasped the iPod tightly and said for the first and last time, "Thank you, L" before running off in the same direction as A. "A! A! Where are you? A!" B scanned the park carefully.

"What do you want?" A's voice came from above. He had climbed to the top of the jungle gym and was perched there, holding onto himself for dear life as tears streamed down his cheeks.

B held the iPod out to A, tears streaming down his face, "I'm the biggest idiot in the world but I think that you are the most beautiful, sweet, kind and amazing person I've ever met and I'm sorry I never realized you loved me. After all, I don't deserve the love of an angel. I fucked up a lot but…how do you feel?"

In a split second, A made it down the jungle gym and attacked B in the biggest hug imaginable, tears rushing down his face as a weird mix of laughs and sobs wracked his chest. He nuzzled his face into B's shoulder and took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm home when I'm with you," he whispered gently. A leaned down and planted a shy kiss on B's lips. The feeling of B's lips pressing against his for a short second was enough to send fireworks off in his head.

B was blushing bad enough and was fighting against the urge to take A right there on the jungle gym so he playfully smacked A's shoulder b "Let's head back. I bet L already ate all our candy," he said nervously. B started to move back towards the tables. A knew about him and he still loved him. A loved him. A was all his... lewd thoughts were filling his head. "Oh and A?" Before B could stop himself he turned around and with a burst of confidence, took A's face in his hands and planted a quick kiss on those plush lips. B hung his head shyly and took A's hand, " Does this mean... Do you want to go out with me?"

A was smiling like an absolute fool. Everything he had ever wanted in all his life in one question. "Yes," he said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek. The two walked back to where L was digging through all their bags of candy. B, the dreary, usually montone B, was almost skipping with joy as he walked alongside his boyfriend. Everything for once in his life was perfect. A actually loved him! Him, not someone more intelligent like L, not someone like normal like A himself but him.

L barley looked up at the two. "B," he said simply.

"Yeah, L?" B tried to regain his composure.

"I would like to talk to you. A, would you mind if we have some time alone? Maybe you could head back to Wammy's. We will be along shortly."

A's face dropped and he looked down. "Yeah... Sure." He walked away slowly.

When he was gone from earshot, L got up and shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking down the street. B waited for L to say something but he just kept walking down the street when finally, "Have you any idea what you're doing, Beyond?"

B's gaze locked with L's, " I'm dating A." B said simply, mirroring L's earlier tone. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing. He was just going off what he'd read in his shoujo manga that Wammy bought him in Japan. He actually had quite the collection thanks to L and Watari's extended stays in Japan. Each time they went he got another manga series. He had about twenty in total. So he knew the basics of dating: outings and money spent on gifts that came from the heart, that kind of thing.

"It's a simple concept, yes." L shoved both hands in his pockets and stopped in the street to face B. "But it is never that simple. Things aren't going to be the same. This isn't a manga. This is real. You're going to have to actually open up to him."

B growled and glared at the bulbous eyes on top of L's costume. B steeled himself making his expression blank "I can manage just fine. A is my best friend and whatever I have to learn, well, I'm a genius. It should be easy."

L raised an eyebrow. "Genius? I'm a genius as well. Mental capacity has nothing to do with an intimate relationship." He walked away at that. Before he was gone he added: "You'll see it's not as easy as you think."

B grumbled, he had known A his entire life. Things should be the same just with more gifts and physical affection right?

~/~

A was sitting rather impatiently in B's room playing with a random string on his costume. He didn't like that L and B were talking. He didn't like that they were left alone. He chewed on his bottom lip as he sat on the bed in B's spotless room. He only hoped his friend... Boyfriend wasn't doing something stupid. A thought over the visit to the park. Such a short visit had changed so much. Everything. But something kept bothering A. It was what B said about him making that costume to make fun of him. A didn't understand what that meant, but he would get to the bottom of it.

B was still fuming, 'you'll see it's not as easy as you think' what an ass. B was perfectly capable of dating! He'd stay up all night reading manga and surfing the internet to find out everything he could on dating. He glared at the retreating frog. He'd show him! B walked through the iron gate of Wammy's and pushed open the old oak doors to the orphanage. B's pace increased as he neared his room, maybe A was in there? B pushed open the door, "A?" B saw A sitting on the bed still in his costume and his bag of candy was laying on the floor. "Can you believe L tried to give me relationship advice? I bet he's never dated once in his life!"

A perked up the moment he heard B enter. He could tell he was pissed, but wasn't surprised. A bit at his bottom lip. B sounded pretty upset. A looked down at his bag of candy and began to dig through it as B continued his rampage. When he found his prize, he took B's hand and placed a handful of Strawberry Creme Savers, B's favorite candy, in his palm. "I saved mine for you," he said softly, his face coloring a bit. A didn't deal well with anger, especially when it came to L and B, so this was his peace token.

B's heart fluttered, "Thanks" he said taking a deep breath and then popped one of the Savers into his mouth. B noticed A had sort of a confused look almost as if he were struggling with himself. "A do you want to say something?" B wrapped his arms around his beloved, "You know you can tell me anything." B took a deep breath. "I love you A, I'd do anything for you. So, what's on your mind?"

A closed his eyes when he felt B's arms around him. It felt so nice. And hearing B say "I love you" made his heart skip a beat. A kept his eyes down as he spoke. "You asked at the park if I made this costume to mock you," he rubbed his hand over B's sleeve. "What did you mean?"

B swallowed, "A? Do you remember when you said you were scared of the monster under your bed?"

A scoffed. "Yeah I was 8. And you spent the night in my room. You said they wouldn't hurt me when you were around." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

B looked A in the eyes and held his hands so tight B's knuckles popped, "I'm that monster, A." B looked down, "When I look at people I can see their real names and life spans. I was born like this." B could see A was remembering the time Watari had sat down with the three little geniuses and told them the Legend of the Shinigami.

It was one of L's favorites so Watari told it often when they were young, which was usually when B mysteriously caught a cold and had to miss out. A stared at his and B's intertwined hands for a long moment. It all made sense and now he felt like a complete asshole for the costume. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I wasn't trying to make fun of you." He kissed B's cheek tenderly. "I wouldn't care if you were some slimy alien with 20 tentacles from those Japanese comics you're always reading. You're my Beyond and I love you."

B blushed as A kissed his cheek. B trembled, "Yours? I'm yours?" He said with almost amazement and then nuzzled A's neck lovingly. B suddenly felt a rush of confidence and playfully asked: "Why can't you be mine? I've never once been submissive in my life, you know." B grinned at A and pressed his forehead against his. "Can I have you? All of you?" He whispered and slipped his hand down A's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Chapter Three is finally here! If you follow my story Road to Succession, you know I have been very busy! As a Valentine's treat to my wonderful readers, E2U and I worked extra hard to release not one, but TWO chapter of RTS along with the next chapter of this beautiful story. What's better to celebrate Valentine's (or, if you're like me, Singles Awareness Day) than reading smut?! I hope you all enjoy our gift to you and let us know how much you love us by popping into the review section and leaving us something sweet!_

~/~

A's whole body shuttered when he felt B's hand slide down his chest. The thin material of the costume he still wore made it feel almost like he was wearing nothing. "I'm yours," he purred lowly. "Every inch of me belongs to you. Always." B smiled and kissed A softly, "Always." He gently caressed A's chest and worked his way down to the hem of his shirt tugging on it questioningly.

A bit his bottom lip as he watched B's fingers tug at the hem of his shirt. His heart was pounding wildly and he could hear the blood in his ears. He nodded at B, raising his arms to allow B to remove his shirt. B tugged up the shirt slowly and pushed A's shoulders back until he was lying on the bed. B put his hands on either side of A's head leaning over him and asked softly "A, what's your real name?"

A looked into his red eyes lovingly. "Alexander," he answered before stroking B's cheek gently and kissing his lips hesitantly.

Beyond watched those hazel eyes cloud with love and kissed A passionately, "Alexander, say my name?" Beyond looked at him innocently but his voice had taken on a sultry tone. B bent down to lick a line down A's neck and onto his chest, pausing to watch A shudder and moan, before capturing one of the rosy harden nubs between his teeth. B began to suck gently before resting his body next to A's so he could pinch the opposite nub with the fingers of his free hand.

A's head was reeling as he felt B's tongue sliding over his skin before his teeth teased his hard nipple between his teeth. A moaned and arched his back. "Beyond..." He said breathlessly as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's wild hair.

B continued to tease A until the hands in his hair tightened and pulled painfully. B looked up into the hazel eyes and nipped at A's lips, "How am I supposed to take my shirt off like this?" He said lightly touching A's hands that were buried in his wild shock of black hair.

A chuckled and kissed B quickly before grabbing the tail of his shirt and yanked it over B's head. His hands were immediately on B's bare chest as his lips made a path down his neck and collarbone. One hand continued its southward descent until it cupped B's erection. "Someone's excited," he whispered softly.

B kissed A fiercely, fire was pooling in his stomach, finally he had his angel panting. B wished he'd been honest with A sooner as his shirt was thrown into some far corner of the room. A's hands were all over him and he couldn't help moaning quietly as A cupped his erection. B stroked A's cheek, "How could I not be? I've been dreaming about this day ever since I first heard you moan, I knew I wanted you to moan my name." B bit A's neck and flipped him on his back tugging off the costume pants and hooking A's legs around his waist, "I wanted you to moan my name while I was inside you," he growled huskily, "I wanted you to scream it when you came."

A's whole face went red as he saw B's eyes looking over his naked body. He reached out and ran his hand down B's chest. "Last Halloween?" He grinned shyly. "That was the first night I jerked off to you, B. I imagined you deeply inside me and it made me ache."

B shivered and palmed A's member gently, "Do you want to..." B was hesitant he didn't want to pressure his new lover. "I mean we don't have to tonight Alexander..." B stroked A slowly before removing his hand to wait for his response.

A whimpered when he felt B stroking him. "Beyond, if you leave me tonight without making love to me, I'm going to explode."

B returned his hand to A's member stroking faster," Alright Alexander but can you wait just a moment?" B slipped on his shirt, "I'll be right back. Please be patient my love." B shut the door and ran off to find L, "L! L? L?! Where are you?"

L was reading through files when he heard his name being called by B. He took his time as he walked to his door and opened it slowly. "There is no need to yell. What do you want?"

B panted and flushed slightly, "I will give you my share of the Halloween candy every year until I die if you can get me a few things from the store. Right. Now."

L crossed his arms. "I told you that you weren't prepared." He wasn't surprised at all by this and his face remained emotionless. "What do you need?"

Of course L just had to try to chastise Beyond, any other night B would've sucker punched him but tonight he was desperate. "I need a pack of condoms, a bottle of lube, six candles, and a shit ton of roses." I'm going to make this special, A deserves more than a heated hook up, he deserved to be romanced and made love to.

L sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The world greatest detective sent to the store to buy sex supplies. Lovely," he mumbled as he put on his coat and walked towards the door. "If Watari catches me, I'm telling him the truth."

B waited anxiously for L's return and knew A must be wondering where he is. After L arrived B was practically pacing the room. Less than 10 minutes later, L was back with two-dozen roses and a plastic bag with candles, matches, condoms, and lube. "I don't even need to mention the looks these items got me," he said as he handed B the things. "Don't burn down the orphanage and keep the noise down. I need to leave something to the imagination."

L tried to continue lecturing B about the noise level when he snatched the bags away with a brisk "thank you" before heading to his room. L sighed and shuffled towards his room reminding himself of all the candy he would be rewarded with but not even that was enough to quell the peculiar feeling that he had just done something terribly wrong.

B knocked on the door lightly, "Alexander, close your eyes before I come in and keep them closed, ok?" A had practically given up on B coming back after 5 minutes and had scrambled under the covers to hide his nakedness. Finally, he heard B tell him to close his eyes. To do one better, A pulled the duvet up over his head. "They're closed," he called out.

B hurriedly adorned the room with the roses, ripping off the petals so if even one thorn remained on the stem it would be nowhere near his boyfriend, and sprinkled them over the pillows. B set the condoms and lube on the nightstand and opened the top drawer grabbing A's matches to light the candles around the room. When he was finished he made sure the room was lit with an ethereal golden glow and nothing was going to catch fire and interrupt their lovemaking. B removed his shirt once more, "Open your eyes Alexander."

"I love the way you say my name," A whispered against his neck. He looked around the room and grinned at the new decorations. He always had his suspicions that B was a hopeless romantic. "But I bet I know a way to make it sound even better." He quickly shimmied B's pants and boxers down his legs and immediately lowered his head to B's swollen erection. He held the base firmly in his fist as his tongue circled around the inflamed head, the salty taste of pre-cum filling his mouth.

B watched his angel's hand encircle his erection with a look of complete focus before he took the head into his mouth. B threw his head back and tried his best not to buck his hips into the warm moist cavern that was doing a spectacular job of destroying B's control. "Alexander!" B moaned as A's tongue ran over the sensitive underside of his shaft.

A smirked around B's erection. He was right. That did sound better. He took more of his erection in his mouth and sucked on it lovingly, pre-cum filling his mouth as his lover moaned and writhed above him. The head of his tumescent member was getting dangerously close to the entrance of his throat. When A was satisfied with his teasing, he sat back up and kissed B exuberantly. "I want your dick so bad, Beyond." He said against his lover's lips.

B groaned and arched until his head thumped against the headboard, all he could do was shake with the waves of pleasure his lover's mouth was giving him. A suddenly released his erection with a wet pop and kissed him. B briefly recoiled from the taste of his own essence on his lover tongue but gradually relaxed into the kiss and began exploring A's mouth with his tongue. A pulled back after a moment, "I want your dick so bad, Beyond." B's eyes narrowed with lust as he ran his hands down his lovers naked waist before pulling A's legs around his hips. B kissed A softly and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and poured a generous amount on his fingers, "Just a little longer my love." He thanked the Gods that L had slipped him some yaoi manga this year. B gently took A's hand in his clean one, "Just squeeze my hand if it hurts."

A nodded as B took his hand. His heart was pounding with lust and excitement. His back arched when he felt B's fingers lathered in the cold concentrate touch his entrance and he let out a hiss that immediately made B pull back and give him an unsure look. "It was just cold, that's all," he said breathlessly, but B still looked unsure.

A tangled his fingers in B's hair and pulled him down for a long, heated kiss. "I want this," he panted when their lips disconnected and he cried out as he felt B's finger enter him and a sweet bolt of pain shot up his spine. That devilish digit continued its slow pumping into him and was soon joined by another finger that had him bucking and writhing as his aching member leaked its own viscous essence on his abdomen.

Before too long, A knew he wouldn't be able to hang on under these conditions. He grabbed the box of condoms and ripped it open, retrieving a small foil square of the box. Using his teeth, he opened the wrapper and took hold of B's erection, rolling the latex down the hard, throbbing shaft. He then deposited a generous amount of lube to his hand and began to pump his lover's erection hard and slow, spreading the substance adequately. "Beyond," he practically moaned. "I want you to claim me. I'm yours."

B couldn't believe how much had changed in only one day, yesterday he'd been alone and miserable and now he had A panting underneath him. He gently slipped the first finger into the warm hole, probing delicately. A hissed and B pulled back, terrified that he had made a mistake. "It was just cold, that's all," A panted looking up at him but B wasn't sure they should continue, what if he hurt A on accident? A's fingers coiled through his hair as their mouths met in a hot form of assurance. B's confidence was returning with each moment that A's mouth ravaged his.

"I want this," was all A said before B plunged his finger back in moving at an agonizingly slow pace. When A was ready B added a second finger and soon had deja vu of every wet dream he'd ever had, A was writhing underneath him. When B felt the condom slip over his hardened member he carefully withdrew his fingers from A's heat. "Beyond, I want you to claim me. I'm yours." B's eyes looked at his beautiful creature of ivory and sunlight and pushed his tip past the tight ring of muscle. B felt as if his whole body had been set aflame, "Alexander!"

B was lost in the feeling of A's muscles tightening around his cock as he pushed deeper into him. A moaned, cursed, and clawed him and B gave the final thrust to get the last inch of him inside. "Fuck me B," A pleaded and tangled his fingers in B's hair. "Harder baby!" B bit down on A's neck and slowly pulled out almost to the tip before thrusting back in. A moaned his name and B grabbed A's hips for better leverage, "I love you Alexander," and picked up his pace.

A was breathing hard and moaning with every breath. "I love... You too baby," he half moaned and half said between desperate pants. He shut his eyes tight and pressed his head harder into the pillows. "Gods, Beyond!" He arched his hips up for a better angle and cried out when B hit his sweet spot over and over. "I'm gonna cum," he whined breathlessly as B continued his attack. "I'm not gonna last much longer baby!"

"Cum for me, cum for me angel!" B moaned thrusting hard into A's prostate. A cried out as his orgasm rushed threw him. He fell back limply on the bed just as he heard B moan loudly. He was seeing stars in his vision and his whole body felt like it was floating. He was completely cloud nine as he ran his fingers through B's hair and tried to catch his breath.

As A's orgasm hit him B thrust in as deep as he could and felt every shuddering moan A made echo and resonate through his body, pushing him over the edge. B came and pulled out gently flopping on his back next to A. B and A caught their breath and intertwined their fingers, B blushed, "Are you hurting? I'm sorry I got a little rough... you just felt so-" A put his finger over B's lips.

A put his finger over B's lips. "It was perfect." He kissed his lips gently and laid his head on B's chest, closing his eyes and breathing in B's sweet scent. "Beyond," he said gently.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your gift earlier?" He traced a pattern on B's pale skin aimlessly. B looked away, "I can see when people die, and I'm an orphan..." B went silent hoping A would connect the dots and wouldn't pry any further.

A kissed his neck gently. "I'm an orphan too, babe. That's why we got each other." He continued kissing his neck and shoulder, too far blitzed out to think that maybe he needed to question B farther. "Why didn't I make you fuck me before now?" He stretched like a cat, moaning a bit. "I could have been feeling this good for a year now," he winked at his boyfriend.

B laughed, "I don't know why didn't you? It would've saved Wammy hundreds in tissues." B kissed his boyfriends shoulder lovingly and pulled the sheets over them. "Are you tired love? It is late. Or would you rather try for round two?"

"Mmmm..." He nuzzled his lover gently before kissing his lips softly. The kiss quickly turned into a hot, passionate make out session. When A couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled away, his lips red and slightly swollen. "Jesus, Beyond, what have you done to me? I used to be the one in control in our friendship."

B grinned and said teasingly, "I topped you, that's what I did." A laughed freely, something he hadn't done in years, and quickly straddled B's hips. "There is such a thing as a power bottom, Love," he kissed B's nose. "That's right, I know your lingo," he whispered in his ear. "I found that Yaoi manga in your room."

B blushed, "Alexander, you pervert! What were you doing rooting through my stuff anyways?"

A gasped, faking a hurt look. He then have B the most innocent look he could muster, his hazel eyes growing huge and he bit his bottom lip. "Me? Perverted? Never. I'm the innocent one." As he spoke, he ground his hips slowly against B.

B arched and moaned loudly, completely ignoring L's instruction to keep it down, "So round two then?" B smirked devilishly.

"Round two... And three... And four..." A chuckled happily as B wrapped his arms around him and crushed his lips in a fierce kiss.

B kissed A passionately, "three and four? We better get started." B said playfully and kissed his boyfriend.

~/~

A woke slowly, moving around only a little bit between the sheets of his warm bed. He was still very drowsy and was coming off the most exceptional dream he had ever had. He rolled over in bed and was suddenly acutely aware of the figure next to him. His eyes snapped open upon the realization of the fact that last night's dream was a reality. He immediately realized he was in his bed, but he knew he hadn't fallen asleep here. So what had happened? Where was B? He got up quickly, well as quickly as his sore muscles would allow, showered and dressed. He walked down the hallway to B's room to find it empty. He was starting to worry. He made his way to the large cafeteria style kitchen. And he wasn't there either. Only L sat at a table munching on some strawberry shortcake. Keeping his head down, A crossed the room and say across from the detective. He couldn't say anything and he refused to look up at him.

L put another sugar cube on the already precariously high stack, "Good morning." L placed the sugar cube and sat in his usual hunched position. "What do you need?"

A chewed on his bottom lip and hugged himself tightly. He didn't like talking to L. It scared him. This was what he was supposed to be one day and he knew he never could. He could feel a panic coming on so he quickly dug his new iPod out of his pocket and jammed the ear buds in his ears, blaring the music loudly. Shit he was pathetic.

L looked at him confused, if he wanted to listen to music he could go elsewhere he was busy with other more important things and he couldn't have A distracting him. L reached for another sugar cube and stood up on his chair balancing the cube with both hands.

"I've lost B," A whispered gently, his face blushing scarlet.

L put the sugar cube in its proper place on the top of the stack and put his thumb to his mouth, "Have you tried one of the classrooms? He's known to 'relax' in there."

"Why would he need to do that? He was fine last night when we fell asleep..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Did he say anything to you today?"

L looked at A dispassionately, "No he did not say anything, however I thought someone as close as you would see his depression. I assume you," L grimaced, "participated in intercourse last night. High levels of happiness are often accompanied by extreme lows. I wouldn't be surprised if he even engages in self-harm at this point." L ate one of the sugar cubes. "Do you understand A?"

In a sudden burst of bravado, A looked L right in the eyes. "You're saying because I had sex with my boyfriend multiple times last night," he almost laughed at the way L flinched, "that it's my fault he's depressed?"

L shifted uncomfortably, "No the depression was already a pre-existing condition, I'm saying your 'sex' " L looked away, "is what mostly likely triggered this particular episode."

~/~

A left the room quickly and went to the classroom wing of the orphanage. He began looking in all the rooms to no avail. Finally, he came across a room that was locked. He looked in the window and saw his beloved sitting in one of he desks. "B!" He knocked on the door. "Baby, open the door." B had his face against the desk and tried to ignore the stinging in his wrist. Why did A even love him, he dirtied his angel over and over again. Last night the nightmares had come again. He was in the dark and reaching out for something...anything, suddenly A grabbed his hand. B had smiled and said how happy he was that A was there. A's face which had been previously smiling now turned dark as he slapped B and called him all sorts of names, "You bastard you dragged me down here with you! How could you I thought you were my friend! I loved you!" A ran off into the darkness and B pleaded with him to wait and that he could explain but A just ran. When B woke up he knew that he had to punish himself somehow. So here he was with his pocketknife, carving up his wrist until he didn't feel so guilty. "B!" It was A knocking on the door. "Baby, open the door."

B quickly pulled down his sleeve and wiped his pocket knife off on his pants before stuffing it in his pocket. "Coming." B went and unlocked the door.

"B, what are you-" A looked down and saw the red smear on B's pants and his eyes widened in horror. He grabbed B's arm hard and yanked up his sleeve, revealing the garish red marks. "What the fuck!" He yelled loudly. He dragged B forceful to the bathroom. When there, he turned on the tap and shoved B's arm under the stream of water. His hazel eyes had gone blurry and he was blinking rapidly to keep the tears away. His bottom lip was trembling and he bit down on it hard to stop it.

B was about to defend himself when A caught sight of his pants. Shit, he'd made a mistake. B flinched as he was dragged to the bathroom and his wrist forced under the water. He noticed A was fighting tears, "Alexander," B said softly, "I can explain, please don't cry." B lifted his thumb to wipe away the tears.

When he felt B touch his cheek, A immediately threw his arms around B and hugged him as tight as he could. "What the fuck," he sobbed again. "Why would you do this to me!" Before B could answer, A pushed away and dug his knife out of his pocket, opened it, placed it in B's hand, and pushed up his sleeve. "Cut me," he said seriously. He saw the horror in B's eyes but didn't back down. "If you can do it to yourself, then you can do it to me."

B was already shaking his head, "No A, I could never do that to you, I love you," a tremor wracked his body. "I never wanted to hurt you." B pushed past A and took off running. A strange rage overtook him. He threw the knife to the floor and stomped out into the hall. "YOU'RE FUCKING LEAVING ME AGAIN!?" He yelled before storming off to his room and slamming the door.

B dug his nails into his arms; it wasn't like that A was just angry because B was gone. A was just angry that he was a coward. Almost mechanically B knocked on the door flicking out his knife. "A?" he said to the door, "A, I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt you." B's frame shook, "Please come out I'll do it if you want..." A opened the door and B lunged at him, grabbing his wrist and holding the knife over it, but he was stopped by a rather strong kick to the side which sent him flying in the opposite direction keeping A's skin unscathed, A cried out in alarm. B hit the floor with a groan and looked up at his attacker.

A had to blink a few times before he made sense of what had just happened before him. In just a few seconds, B had come to his room, jumped him, held a knife to his wrist, L had kicked B away, and now the two were in the corner of the room glaring at each other. A quickly jumped to his feet. "L, what are you doing?! Don't touch him!"

L shuffled over to B plucking the knife from his hand, "I apologize for kicking you however weapons are not allowed on Wammy premises. I'm confiscating this..." L began to move towards the door, "Watari will be notified about this. I encourage you not to attack other students in the future."

A shuffle forward and grabbed L's arm quickly. "No, don't. Please," he gave L his most innocent face. "It's not his fault. I told him to do it." Swallowing hard and biting back a grimace, he slid his hand down L's arm. "Watari doesn't need to know. Just give me the knife." He bit at his bottom lip. "Please, L." L jolted at the contact, shuddered and inched his arm away, "B is this true?"

B was seeing red; HIS A was touching L with a forced smile. "Yes he told me to cut him."

L sighed, "I still need to notify Watari but I will make sure to tell him it was A's fault. I'm still confiscating the knife." L shuffled out of the room quickly, ugh, human contact.

A sighed, running his fingers through his golden hair. He would smooth things over with Watari later. He turned to B and got down on his knees beside the boy. "Love, are you ok?" He pushed his hair away from his face, caressing him as he went. "I'll get you bandaged up." Stupid tears had welled in his eyes again as he turned away to grab the small first aid kit he kept. A was no stranger to scars and blades. Luckily, B hadn't noticed the scars because A always used a medicated cream to make them less noticeable. When he was pale, they were invisible on his thighs. Taking a calming breath, he turned back and began to clean the wounds. "I'll fix you."

B sat still while A fixed him up, not even wincing when the needle pierced his skin "When did you learn how to do stitches?"

A shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm a genius. It's not that hard baby."

B winced a bit as A tugged the wound closed and decided not to pry any further, "Why Baby? I'm not anything like a baby." B said in a sulking manner.

A raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'm sewing you up cause you basically threw a tantrum instead of talking to me." He bit the end of the thread to cut it. "You've said less to me since you fucked me than you ever have." He turned away to put his things away.

B pouted indignantly, "I did not throw a tantrum, I just wanted to give you what you were asking for so you wouldn't be angry anymore." B rubbed his side; "I don't know why he had to kick me, if anyone L's the baby!"

A sat down on the bed. "I'll tell you what then. We'll just have a bloody harem then." He sighed. "Maybe you'd like him instead anyway," he murmured.

"What? You think I like L better than you?" B raised an eyebrow, " He's...no. Just no." B shuddered at the thought of those spider like cold-as-the-dead fingers caressing his skin the way A did, "Yeah, no."

"You left me." A said suddenly. "Not only that, but you brought me back to my own bed." He crossed his arms. "I would have liked to woken up next to you."

B sobered, "Alexander, I love you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met but I don't deserve you." He thought back to what A said the night before, "Like you said you're the pure one, I'm dirty...I'll only drag you down with me. You deserve better than that, better than me."

A shook his head. "I obviously don't care. I love you. I want YOU. The good and the bad."

B shook his head, "Alexander... I-I love you too, no matter what, I just...I don't want to hurt you and today...today I almost did." B hugged his knees, "It felt like I wasn't even in control like it wasn't even me grabbing you," he put his head on his knees, "I'm scared A." B started trembling, "I feel like I'm losing my mind and classes are going to start again... you know how stressed we both get... I just have the feeling that this year is different, in a bad way."

A put his arm around B, hugging him tightly. "It's going to be okay." He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his lips softly. "I'm not gonna let it happen. You know how determined I am when I set my mind to something."

B raised his head and quirked his lips in a grin, "Yeah I know, that's why you're going to be L someday," B kissed A softly, " You'll take me with you, right? I can be your Watari? I don't want to get left behind."

A laughed, nipping at B's bottom lip. "You wanna be my manservant? Hmm... I think I'd like to see you in a suit and tie satisfying my every whim no matter what they may be." He winked at him. B smiled, "Only for you, my angel." B ran his hands through A's shaggy hair, "I think you need a haircut soon."

A grinned, glad B was acting normal "You won't like it?" A shook his hair playfully. "The better for you to tangle your fingers in while you're in the depths of passion in, my dear."

B pouted and shoved A's shoulder, "Depths of passion? Now you sound like a bad romance novel!" He heard the door open and close, and B completely mortified as he realized from the look on the old man's face as he walked in, that he had heard everything. "Oh hi Watari..." A's face blushed a violent scarlet and he pulled his knees to his chest. "Hello, Watari," he whispered.

Watari was staring angrily, "Both of you in my office. Now." Watari strode out of the room.

B sighed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "You think he'll go easy on us?"

"Not a fucking chance," he replied as they walked.

~/~

When they arrived in Watari's office, A sat down in one of the seats and pulled his knees up to his chest, keeping his head down.

While B was sitting down he noticed his double in the chair next to him. "L? What are you doing here?"

L nibbled his thumb almost to the point of bleeding, "Watari has already scolded me for not handling the situation myself, so I have no idea why I am here."

Watari took in the scene before him. L and his top two successors in his office. These boys were supposed to be the protectors of justice, and should be held too much higher standards than the others. But at the same time, they were still teenagers. Even L was prone to slipping from his mature demeanor every once in a while. However, L wasn't the type to fall in love. He knew he had a fine line to walk between being too lenient and too harsh.

"Boys," he said to A and B. "This type of behavior is... Unacceptable for children of Wammy's and I won't have it." He sighed and took a softer tone. "You must remember there are small children here that notice things. Roger doesn't need to have to deal with that. And you must remember the nature of your duty. Romantic relationships aren't smart. You all three know the inevitable end to being L. A, B you two will be strictly monitored. No communication except in classes. Beginning now." He paused, thinking a moment. "On off days you may see each other between 9 am and 8 pm. But always in the common rooms. Never alone." He saw the pain and anger in their faces but they didn't speak back, just stared at the floor. "You two may go. Don't defy me, boys."

L listened to Watari's conditions and gnawed at his thumb, the percent of this ending badly was rapidly increasing with each restriction Watari put on the boys. Watari dismissed them and L stared worriedly after them, worried? He actually felt worried, something about this caused a deep panic to seep into L's stomach. L's eyebrows contracted as he continued to think. "Speak your mind, L. You're thinking something."

L contemplated withholding the information he'd calculated but decided against it. "I believe the conditions you've set, although reasonable from a mature point of view, will not have the desired effect on the boys. The chances of the boys developing the way you want under these conditions is less than 5%." L nibbled his thumb before looking at his caretaker with a troubled expression, "I am…worried," L saw Watari's eyebrows go up.

Watari sat down his pen and turned his chair to face his young companion. "What else was there to do? You've been in my care since you were five years old and know I am a fair authoritarian. I cannot allow this to continue. The role of L is a solitary one. When you are no longer able to do your duty, A will take your place. B will not be permitted to accompany him. It's a schoolboy crush. A rush of emotions. It will pass. Had it been you, I would have done the same. In fact, you have not done your duty as predecessor either."

L winced slightly, "Perhaps you are right about the boys. However they are teenagers, so were Romeo and Juliet. More often than not when faced with separation teenage couples will become that much more obstinate in keeping their relationship." L paused to let that sink in. "Now, Watari please explain to me how I might've done a better job fulfilling my duty? Since you seem certain that I've failed to perform it in some way."

Watari paused for a moment, forming his words correctly. "I have no doubt in my mind that you aided A and B in developing their improper relationship." L suddenly seemed very interested in his thumb. "You must have a more active part in their training. Especially A. He will act as you one day. You must pass on your knowledge personally. I want you to spend personal time with him. Ensure his education." He paused. "And I don't think I need to tell you to be wary of forming personal relationships."

L sighed and stood up approaching Watari's desk. "You want me to involve myself without forming a personal relationship? Such a thing would be simple if it were not for the fact that A is to be my successor and is a young impressionable teenager. Not only that, but is already prone to forming heavily personal relationships with people he holds in high regard." L looked at his caretaker hoping the impossibility of the task would finally be realized. "Doing this would be a feat nothing short of a miracle. Something I am not willing to put my faith in. No, I trust myself and the calculations I have made. This will end poorly for all of us."

Watari sighed, pushing away the tinge of annoyance that washed over him. "L, I am well aware of your genius. But I am also well aware you have no experience in looking after teenagers. I do. I ask you respect my wishes. I know A is emotional, but he has potential. I also know he will be looking for someone to help his raging emotions. You're aware that we have an age gap in successors. I would let both of them leave together if the next set of hopefuls weren't just small children." He stood up and placed his hands on L's shoulders. "Do this for me. Please. I know you are naive in the ways of love and romance and I know A will be compromised because of his separation. Do not fall prey to this. Do not end up like B."

L's resolve clicked into place, Watari was right emotions were obstacles that could be overcome, L pushed away his worry and faced his caretaker. "I will not fall prey to simple emotions, I promise Watari. Your logic is sound, however I would encourage medical treatment for A and B since it has been brought to my attention that both suffer from depression. If we can find a medical solution to this problem that will not affect their intelligence that would be the best option. I also recommend giving them a psychological examination to see if therapy is necessary. I do not want my future successor to be mentally fractured because of a teenage romance. There is no need for a Shakespearian ending after all."


End file.
